bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln Clarke
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = April 25, 1977 | last = February 9, 2017 | family = Fox | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = General Hospital Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = , Italy | hometown = | spouse = Vivian Grayson (1985–86) Cherry Eldridge (1987–88) River Jordan (1989–90) Ellen Zane (1992–94) | romances = Callie Barnes Kelly Cooper | father = Sterling Fox II | mother = Katheryn Fox | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | lfather = | lmother = | stepfather = Terry Grayson (1984–86) C.C. Cooper (1984) Victor Ryan (1988–89) | stepmother = | brothers = Xavier Fox | sisters = Whitney Fox | halfbrothers = Elijah D'Angelo Sterling Fox III | halfsisters = Amelia Grayson | sons = Jordan Fox | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = Candice Fox | grandfathers = Garrison Fox Walter Shepherd | grandmothers = Anastasia Fox Jennifer Mitchell | nephews = Sterling Fox III Adonis Grayson Marcus Fox Sterling Fox IV | nieces = Emily Fox Katie Fox Jennifer D'Angelo | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Clarke Dandridge Fox is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Clarke is the favorite child of wealthy industrialist Sterling Fox II and his fashion designer wife Katheryn Fox. Clarke develops a rivalry with his older brother Elijah because of their father's blatant favoritism. Unlike his brothers, Clarke is described his father as a "man's man" who hopes to follow in his father's footsteps and go to school for business. Storylines 1977–1979 1981–1995 2002–2004 2007–2017 In February 2017, Clarke moves to Europe to oversee the international division of Fox Creations. OLD Xavier is introduced as the middle son of wealthy businessman Sterling Fox II and his fashion designer wife Katheryn. Xavier is close friends with Channing Cooper, Jr. the heir to the Cooper Shipping empire. Xavier knows Channing has a crush on him and he uses this to manipulate him. In the summer of 1978, Xavier hooks up with Callie Barnes but when a jealous Channing kisses him -- Xavier convinces him to go on a blind date with Vivian Grayson and Xavier is relieved when the two start dating. Meanwhile, Xavier clashes with his older brother Elijah Fox due to their father's favoritism. Sterling II has always felt that Elijah didn't live up to his standards of what a man should be and because he likes the attention, Xavier reinforces the idea. Despite their sister Whitney playing peacemaker, Elijah and Xavier constantly bicker. In 1979, Xavier is shocked to learn that his father's assistant Gary Crane is actually his half-brother when Gary marries Amelia Kane and steals the family company away from. Xavier feels threatened by his father's attachment to Gary and slowly start to bond with Elijah. That summer, at his mother's annual 4th of July party, Channing attacks Xavier and accuses him getting his little sister pregnant. Gary and Elijah break up the fight and warn the boys to keep quiet about Xavier's accusations. Just before midnight on July 29, Channing confronts Xavier and confesses to his jealousy and Xavier nonchalantly propositions him. While receiving oral sex from Channing, the two get into a car accident and Channing is killed instantly. A disgusted Sterling disowns Xavier and ships him off to military school. Xavier returns to Jericho City in 1984 having discovered that he is the father of Kelly Cooper's baby whom she has given up for adoption. Katheryn welcomes her son home and convinces him to be the face of the company's new men's line. He confronts Kelly who claims she has no idea where the boy is. Xavier hires private investigator Lloyd Thompson to help him find the baby. Unbeknownst to Xavier and Kelly, the child is hidden in plain sight. Development Creation and background Personality Relationships References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:1960 births Category:Fox family Category:Shepherd family